Awkward Game
by neoalli2
Summary: The Genin play an awkward game with some Jonin. Can be taken as a sequel to the "Question Game"


**Author Note:** I do not own Naruto. This is kinda a sequel to "Question Game," but it doesn't make too much of a difference if you read "Question Game." The game is kinda based off of Truth or Dare. Kakashi and Gai are 26. Asuma and Kurenai are 27. Lee, Neji, and TenTen are 13. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba are 12. Jiraiya and Tsunade are 50. Shizune is 28.

Jiraiya was helping Tsunade prepare a meal for her guests, which were the Genin with their Jonin teachers. Shizune had went out to get some non-alcoholic beverages for the genin. Jiraiya was still confused about how Tsunade thought that it was acceptable to invite people over for a party at someone else's house, which just happened to be his. Tsunade continued making food in Jiraiya's kitchen, as Jiraiya was still trying to figure out how he had gotten screwed into this. Shizune arrived back to the house before any of the guests with TonTon. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune had made bets on what groups would arrive first. Tsunade had bet on Kurenai's team, Shizune had bet on Gai's team, and Jiraiya had bet on Asuma's team.

Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya, "Where's the bacon at?"

Jiraiya gestured at TonTon, "There's your bacon. It's extremely fresh." Jiraiya dodged the numerous kunais that were thrown at him for his comment. The kunais stopped getting thrown when someone knocked at the door. The three adults went to the door to see which of them were right. The three adults collapsed in shock when they saw Kakashi and his team standing at the door, before they were supposed to be there.

Tsunade was the first to recover from her shock, "What are you guys doing here?" The three genin gave her a confused look, while Kakashi showed no emotion.

Kakashi answered, "You invited us, and made it sound like it was a requirement." The three Genin nodded in agreement.

Asuma and his team walked up behind Kakashi, "You mean we didn't have to come? Damn."

Ino elbowed Asuma for his language in front of the Hokage, "We're delighted to come."

Tsunade glared at Asuma and Kakashi, "I meant why was your team the first one here?"

Kakashi shrugged, "There were no old ladies that needed help, and I didn't get lost on the way here."

Naruto glared at his sensei, "But, you got lost on the path of life when you were supposed to meet us!" Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement with their blonde teammate. Kakashi ignored his students, as he entered Jiraiya's house. Asuma, his team, and Kakashi's team followed Kakashi into Jiraiya's house.

Gai and his team ran up to the door before Shizune had a chance to shut it. "We are here!" greeted Gai.

Kurenai and her team arrived right after Gai's team. All the teams entered the house, and were seated by Shizune around a table.

Shizune attempted to seat everyone in a boy-boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. The arrangements starting from the corner of the room were: Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Gai, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, and Shizune.

Tsunade stood up and carried a board game into the room, "I found a game for us all to play, while we wait for the food to finish. We'll start talking about business after we eat."

Jiraiya and Kakashi stared at the game wondering why it seemed familiar to them. Tsunade set the game down on the table before sitting down. Shizune paid little attention to what was going on, as she held TonTon. Gai and Lee were both going on about how they would do their best. Shikamaru was half asleep in his chair, while next to him Choji was snacking on a bag of chips. Ino was looking at the box, wondering why the box looked so faded. Neji and TenTen were exchanging desperate glances. Sasuke looked annoyed, while Sakura tried to act unimpressed at the idea of a game too. Naruto wanted to know what kind of game it was, while Hinata was focusing on not fainting. Kiba was petting Akamaru, while Shino was looking at a bug that he found. Kurenai was laughing at a comment that Asuma made about how maybe it was a sex game.

Tsunade opened the game box, shuffled the cards, and set the cards in the middle of the table. Tsunade pointed to Jiraiya, "You can go first. We'll go clockwise."

Everyone there nodded in agreement. Jiraiya picked a card, and started to laugh, "Hey Tsunade, where's your favorite place to be touched?"

Everyone's face turned red, and they watched as Tsunade punched Jiraiya, "Read the actual question, you dumbass!"

Jiraiya laughed harder as he showed Tsunade the card, "That is the question." Tsunade glared at him, while everyone else was shocked. Jiraiya smiled, "According to the directions, if someone doesn't answer a question, they're out. Meaning they lose. Do you wanna lose, Tsunade?"

Tsunade glared back, and responded, "Everywhere. Now it's my turn." She picked up a card, "Jiraiya, amongst all the people in this room, which guy and girl would you like to date?"

Jiraiya's face turned red as everyone turned to face him, "Why the hell do I have to pick a guy too?"

Tsunade smiled, "Do you wanna lose, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya turned to her, "I guess you'd be the girl, since you're the only one that's not way younger than me." Tsunade glared at him, while the others laughed. "And the guy would be, uh, Gai." Everyone started laughing at Gai's confused face. "Sorry Gai. But, I had to pick someone.'

Gai picked up a card, "Kakashi, what is one thing you do regularly that you would never want to be caught doing?"

Kakashi glanced at his self-proclaimed rival, "I guess that would be reading porn." Everyone there just stared at him

"But, that's all you ever do, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto pointed out.

Kakashi just shrugged, "That's my honest answer."

Shikamaru seemed to have gained more interest in the game, as he picked up a card, "Asuma, how long have you gone without sex?"

Asuma looked over at his student, as he smoked his cigarette, "Ever, or just lately?"

Shikamaru grinned evilly, "Both." Ino and Choji stared at their sensei expectantly waiting for the answer, while everyone else was struggling not to laugh.

Asuma continued to smoke his cigarette, "Ever would be until I lost my virginity." Everyone, especially his students, had a facepalm moment. Asuma smiled, as he continued, "And, lately would be several hours."

His students stared at him, with obvious shock and disgust on their faces. Ino looked at him, "With who?" Choji and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

Asuma laughed, "It's not your turn, Ino. And, that's not what a card says, is it?"

Ino glared at Asuma, while Choji picked a card, "Asuma, what turns you on physically and what's your biggest turn off?"

Asuma looked at his students, as he lit another cigarette, "Why would you want to know, Choji? Are you trying to say something?" Asuma laughed at Choji's face to that, "Everything turns me on, just ask the person I was with earlier. I don't have any turn offs, you can ask them about that too." Kurenai's face turned red, but she quickly hid it before any of the Genin could notice.

Ino stared at her sensei in shock, "Asuma-sensei, did you have sex with a guy?"

Asuma started choking, "How in the hell did you come up with?"

Ino responded, "You said them, you never said a word to hint at their gender, Sensei." Her teammates nodded in agreement

Asuma and Kurenai's faces were bright red. Asuma answered, "No, I'm pretty sure that I slept with a female."

Ino smiled, as she picked a card, "Asuma-sensei, if you could kiss anyone one in this room who would it be?"

Asuma's face turned red, as he glanced at Kurenai, "Looks like I'm out. On to the next question."

Ino glared at him, "Sissy."

Neji picked a card, "Gai-sensei, what is the main thing that attracts you to the opposite sex?"

Gai laughed, "Youthful breast!" Everyone just stared at him, open mouthed.

TenTen quickly grabbed a card to try and get rid of the awkwardness, "Shizune, have you ever had a crush on someone of the same sex?"

Shizune glanced over, "Nope."

Lee picked a card, "Gai-sensei, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done to get the attention of someone of the opposite sex?"

Gai laughed, "I don't think it's appropriate for the youthful spirits here to hear, so I'm out." Everyone stared at Gai wondering what it was that he had done.

Sasuke picked a card, "Kakashi, are you into S&M?"

Kakashi's smile was hidden by his mask, "Of course." Kakashi lifted up his porno book, "What did you think I was into?" His team just stared at him in complete shock.

Sakura nervously picked up a card, "Ino-pig, what is the question that you do not want anyone to ask you in this game, and why?"

Ino glared at Sakura, "I don't feel like answering you and your huge forehead. So, I guess that means I'm out." Sakura glared at Ino, but smiled at her success.

Naruto picked a card, "Jiraiya, what is the strangest dream you've ever had?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a moment, before blushing, "I don't want to talk about it…"

Naruto laughed, "Guess you're out than." Jiraiya nodded.

Hinata picked a card, and blushed, "Kurenai-sensei, what's your favorite sex song?" Everyone was shocked that Hinata managed to ask the question without fainting.

Kurenai thought about it, before blushing, "I'm out…"

Kiba picked a card and laughed, "Hey Hinata, what is your favorite curse word?"

Hinata blushed and whispered, "I'm out."

Shino picked a card, and turned towards Kiba, "Who was your first crush?"

Kiba blushed, "I'm not answering that crap!"

Shino looked at him, "Then, you're out." Kiba glared at him.

Shizune picked a card, "Kakashi, what is the worst thing about being your gender?"

Kakashi thought about it, "I guess it'd be not having breast, or a vagina." Everyone had another facepalm moment before continuing.

Kakashi picked up a card and smiled, "Shizune, describe your guilty pleasures."

Shizune blushed, "I'm out."

Tsunade picked a card and turned towards Shino, "What is the wildest thing you have ever done so far?"

Shino got a dark, mysterious look on his face, "You don't want to know."

Naruto looked at Shino, "So, you're quitting?" Shino nodded.

Shikamaru picked a card and smiled, "Tsunade, do you swallow or spit?"

Tsunade's face turned red, "I'm not answering that, I quit."

Choji picked a card and turned towards Shikamaru, "Sorry, but I have to get rid of the competition. How far would you go with someone you are attracted to, that you just met, and will never see again?"

Shikamaru looked at Choji, "I don't feel like answering that. And don't look at me like that. I didn't do anything with Temari."

Neji turned to TenTen after he picked a card, "Which guy playing do you think has the longest penis?"

TenTen's face turned bright red, "I'm not going to answer that!"

Lee picked a card, "Neji, who has the biggest ball you've ever seen?"

Neji's face turned red, "I don't look at other people's balls!"

Lee smiled, "But, you've been in locker rooms with others, so you've seen other people's balls."

Neji's face was still red, as everyone laughed, "I give up."

Sasuke picked a card and looked at Kakashi, "How far have you gone?"

Kakashi smiled, "I've been very far away from here." Everyone had yet another facepalm moment. "Of course, if you're talking sexually, than all the way."

Sakura picked up a card, "Sensei, have you ever had a one night stand?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes."

Naruto picked up a card, "Kakashi-sensei, have you ever climaxed when still fully clothed?"

Kakashi thought about it before answering, "Yes."

Kakashi evilly turned to Naruto after he picked a card, "When and how was your first kiss?"

Naruto's face turned red, "I don't wanna talk about, I surrender."

Choji turned to Sakura, "Who's the last person you undressed in your thoughts?"

Sakura blushed and smiled, "I surrender."

Lee picked a card and turned to Choji, "Which girl do you think would give the best BJ?"

Choji's face turned red, "I don't know...uh...I give up."

Sasuke picked a card, "Lee, what is your favorite bedroom fantasy?"

Lee's face turned red as he thought of it, "It shouldn't be spoken to youthful ears. I surrender."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke as he picked a card, "Have you ever seen a porno film and if yes, who did you watch it with?"

Sasuke's face went red, "Fine. You win."

Kakashi smiled at his victory. Tsunade went to bring the food in, with Shizune's assistance.

When Tsunade had bought the food in, Jiraiya stopped her, "So, where did you get that smutty game from anyways?"

Tsunade turned to face him, while smiling, "That smutty game from your closet. The one over there." It had suddenly hit Kakashi and Jiraiya how they knew that game: it was one of Minato's game that they had attempted to play years ago.

_Everyone left Jiraiya's house knowing more than they would like to about the adults. But, that game had also made them wonder._


End file.
